


Anouchka

by Kriss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aristocracy, Birthday, Bittersweet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood, Gen, Headcanon, POV Child, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriss/pseuds/Kriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans les nuages d'Anouchka, il y a toujours des tortues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anouchka

**Author's Note:**

> [Publié précédemment sur HPF le 21.07.2013]
> 
> Petite précision, Antonin est d'origine russe, et les russes utilisent beaucoup les diminutifs. Tocha est donc ici le diminutif russe affectueux d'Antonin, et Anouchka s'appelle en réalité Anna.
> 
> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du concours **A Vos Claviers** sur HPF.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Aujourd’hui, Anouchka a dix ans. Ca fait grand, dix ans, surtout pour une fille si petite. Je n’arrête pas de lui dire qu’il ne faut pas vieillir, mais elle ne veut rien savoir. Elle est très fière de son anniversaire, et elle tient à ce qu’on ne l’oublie pas. Si elle continue comme ça, elle finira par devenir grande. Ou pire, adulte.

_Tu verras, Tocha, toi aussi tu grandiras_ , qu’elle me dit. Moi, je ne suis pas d’accord. Qu’est-ce qu’elle en sait, d’abord ? Je trouve qu’avoir huit ans, c’est déjà quelque chose de tout à fait formidable. Et je n’aimerais pas du tout changer d’âge, ça non. Mais Anouchka a toujours le dernier mot. Parce qu’elle était là avant moi. Parce que c’est ma grande sœur et qu’elle sait tout mieux que personne.

Aujourd’hui, donc, Anouchka a dix ans et c’est un jour très spécial. Pour l’occasion, j’ai mis mes plus beaux vêtements, ceux que Daria range dans le gros coffre en ébène. Daria, c’est ma nounou. Elle est vieille et elle sent la naphtaline, mais elle est gentille la plupart du temps. Sauf quand je mets du désordre dans les vêtements bien pliés qu’elle s’est appliqué à ranger. Elle aime bien ça, ranger les vêtements. Elle fait valser sa baguette et les étoffes se plient bien proprement, et elle n’a plus qu’à les déposer dans les armoires. Alors pour ne pas me faire gronder, je ne lui ai rien dit et j’ai soulevé tout seul le couvercle du coffre. Il est lourd, ce couvercle, mais j’ai quand même réussi. Parce qu’Anouchka a dix ans aujourd’hui et que je voulais lui faire plaisir.

Je me suis levé tôt exprès, parce qu’Anouchka aime le matin. Elle aime l’odeur du parc quand la nuit n’est pas encore partie. Elle aime le bruit du silence et courir après la rosée, manger l’air frais et sentir le jour arriver. Elle dit que le matin qui remplace la nuit, c’est de la magie. Alors pour lui faire plaisir, parce qu’aujourd’hui c’est son anniversaire, j’ai fait un effort et je me suis levé tôt.

Je suis allé trouver Anouchka avec une idée merveilleuse : je lui ai proposé de jouer à son jeu préféré. Parce qu’aujourd’hui elle a dix ans, et que le jour de son anniversaire on doit faire tout ce qu’on préfère au monde. Elle a eu un grand sourire avec des yeux plein d’étoiles, et elle a dit d’accord. Je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir. Elle a toujours adoré jouer à cache-cache. Parce qu’elle gagne tout le temps. Quand c’est moi qui me cache, elle me trouve tout de suite, même si je suis dans un vieux buffet que plus personne n’utilise ou si je suis monté dans un des arbres du parc. Mais quand c’est elle qui se cache, je passe des heures à la chercher partout sans la trouver. Je crois qu’elle triche, parce qu’on dirait qu’elle arrive à se fondre dans l’ombre. Quand je râle un peu, elle rit et me dit que c’est de la magie.

_Tu verras, Tocha, toi aussi tu y arriveras_ , qu’elle me dit. Moi, je ne la crois pas. Parce que j’ai huit ans et que je n’ai jamais eu d’accident. Anouchka, elle a commencé à faire de la magie il y a cinq ans déjà. Des fois sans faire exprès, et puis des fois, comme là, parce qu’elle a envie de gagner.

On joue comme ça toute la matinée. De temps en temps, j’entends Daria qui appelle au loin, avec sa vieille voix de plus en plus fâchée, mais on ne répond pas. On se cache dans le parc, ce parc qu’on connaît par cœur, et on se raconte nos secrets. C’est pas vraiment des secrets, parce qu’on n’en a aucun l’un pour l’autre, mais on fait comme si. Elle me dit que le soir, quand tout le monde dort, elle s’envole et va parler avec les étoiles. Je lui dis que les étoiles, d’abord, ça parle pas, mais elle insiste. Elle dit que c’est de la magie. Alors je fais semblant de la croire, parce qu’aujourd’hui c’est son anniversaire, et que j’ai envie de lui faire plaisir.

Un peu plus tard, on se couche elle et moi dans une petite clairière et on regarde les nuages. On imagine des formes fantastiques dans ces grosses masses blanches et on en tire des histoires. Comme d’habitude, Anouchka a vu une princesse et sa tortue géante. C’est parce qu’elle aime les contes de princesse que Daria lui lisait le soir, mais elle aime encore plus les tortues, allez savoir pourquoi. Alors dans les nuages d’Anouchka, il y a toujours des tortues. Moi, je préfère les contes de chevaliers. Mais pour lui faire plaisir, parce qu’aujourd’hui c’est son anniversaire, je dis à Anouchka que son nuage est une très belle tortue. Et Anouchka me sourit.

Daria a cessé d’appeler depuis longtemps déjà. Elle crie un peu pour la forme, mais en vrai elle ne s’inquiète pas trop. Elle sait qu’aujourd’hui Anouchka a dix ans, et que je veux lui faire plaisir. Alors, mais uniquement parce qu’aujourd’hui c’est son anniversaire, elle n’appelle plus. 

C’est la fin de l’après-midi et je commence à avoir faim. Je demande à Anouchka si elle aimerait manger quelque chose, mais elle répond non. Alors je lui demande si ça l’embête de m’attendre pendant que je vais chercher un morceau de tartine dans la cuisine. Elle a un drôle de sourire. Pas comme le sourire du nuage en forme de tortue. 

_Tu verras, Tocha, toi aussi tu m’oublieras_ , qu’elle me dit. Moi, je ne l’oublierai pas. Je vois pas comment c’est possible, d’oublier quelqu’un qu’on voit tous les jours. Mais Anouchka me dit que si, ça arrive. Comme par magie. Alors je ne réponds rien, parce qu’aujourd’hui Anouchka a dix ans, et que pour son anniversaire je voudrais juste lui faire plaisir.

Je cours vers le manoir, le plus vite possible pour ne pas laisser Anouchka toute seule. Quand j’arrive vers la porte, je ralentis et j’avance sur la pointe des pieds. Je n’aimerais pas beaucoup que Daria me trouve maintenant, surtout que si elle décide de me gronder je n’aurais jamais de tartine. Je longe les murs en me faisant tout petit, mais en traversant un couloir je remarque une porte entrouverte. C’est la porte du petit salon, et le petit salon est toujours fermé. Parce que c’est une pièce que mes parents n’aiment plus utiliser. Pourtant, Anouchka et moi, on l’adore cette pièce.   
C’est quand même bizarre que la porte soit ouverte, alors je m’approche et je regarde à l’intérieur, en faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire surprendre.

Ma mère est assise dans le petit salon. Elle n’a ouvert qu’un seul des lourds rideaux de velours, et la salle reste dans la pénombre. Daria lui a apporté un plateau d’argent avec une tasse de thé fumante, de la brioche tartinée de marmelade, des fruits frais et même quelques-uns de ces petits gâteaux sucrés et merveilleux dont elle nous régale parfois. Mais ma mère n’a pas touché au plateau. Elle est assise dans notre fauteuil préféré, celui qui est assez grand pour trois et qui fait une cabane formidable quand on étend un drap par-dessus. Elle caresse du bout des doigts les accoudoirs, exactement comme Anouchka et moi quand on joue aux grandes personnes. De temps en temps, elle tourne la tête et regarde par la fenêtre.

Et puis tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, parce que c’est une sorcière russe bien élevée et que les sorcières russes bien élevées sont discrètes, ma mère pleure.

Parce qu’aujourd’hui, Anouchka a dix ans, mais elle est enterrée depuis six mois là-bas sous le vieux saule.

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit commentaire ? :)


End file.
